


Semper Fidelis

by Shane_for_Wax



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Friendly Fire, Gen, Indoctrination Theory, indoctrination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little thing poking at the Indoctrination Theory and how it could've further played out during the Cerberus Coup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semper Fidelis

_It may be he shall take my hand_  
_And lead me into his dark land_  
_And close my eyes and quench my breath—_  
_It may be I shall pass him still._

\---------------------------------------

_"I don't think I could do it."  
_

_"Do what, Ash?"  
_

_"Shoot you if the time came down to it."  
_

_"Don't say that. The mission always comes first."  
_

_"I can't just shoot you."  
_

_"No, you can and you will. Promise me."  
_

_"I..."  
_

_"Promise me."  
_

_"I promise."_

"Shepard's blocking our escape! She's with Cerberus."

Shepard narrowed her eyes, gun raised. She could see Ashley's was, too. 

"Udina, let me handle this. Shepard, gun down."

"I can't do that Ash."

"Why not?"

"Put your gun down, Ash. It isn't worth it. I am so, so sorry for this. I really, really am," Shepard said, voice strained. 

"What are you  _talking_  about?" Shepard could see the confusion and dismay in the Lieutenant Commander's eyes. 

"Please just put the gun down and nobody has to die. Except for him," Shepard said, jerking her gun towards Udina. "And them," she added, gesturing at the other Council members.

"What?" terror was starting to curl around Ashley's gut. What was going on? 

"Just as I said, she's with Cerberus," Udina said.

"Pipe down. You only wish I was. All things considered," Shepard snapped. Her voice was not her own. 

"What do you mean, Shepard?" Ash asked, stepping into Shepard's line of sight. 

The Commander's eyes turned back to the younger woman. Her eyes glowed a brilliant blue, but it wasn't the same blue when she used her biotics. Usually, they had a red sheen thanks to the implants and her more... rebellious streak. 

"Shepard..." Ash choked out the name. She had seen those eyes before. On Saren. Never on Shepard... not Shepard. It couldn't be. 

"I said  _drop the fucking gun, Ash,_ " Shepard growled out. 

"If this is a joke it isn't funny," Ash said, shifting uncomfortably. 

"It isn't a joke, Ash. Drop the gun. Please drop the gun."

"I can't do that and you know it!" 

"Then... if you won't drop the gun... You promised me, Ash," Shepard managed, her own voice coming through now. 

"I can't..." 

"Yes you can. I know you can. The missi--" Shepard began then cringed, eyes clenching shut. Her body stiffened.

" _Shane_!" full terror now. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Shepard was the savior. It couldn't be... 

She had made it easy for Ash. Oh so easy. She'd managed to come up the elevator alone. It was the only way... the only way to save everything and everyone. 

" _Shoot. Me. Ash_ ," Shepard ground out through gritted teeth, the gun wavering in her hand as she struggled to aim it  _away_ from the other woman. But it wouldn't happen. Too much... Project Rho had been the Commander's downfall. Too much exposure... too much. 

"I can't!" Ash shouted. 

"You do it right  _nngh_ fucking now, Madeline," Shepard didn't want to use the middle name. But it was their code. 

_"In case anything happens... well, you know what I mean. So few know our middle names."_

_"That won't matter with Indoctrination. They'll know."_

_"They won't want their agents killed by the other side, don't be ridiculous."_

_"...Fine."_

How Shepard had been able to fight the Indoctrination that much only the two women knew. But then... it became one person.

The blast was louder than anything in Ashley's ears. The spray of blood made her sick. She never got sick at the sight of blood. But it was  _Shepard's_ blood. Blood she had spilled. 

The Commander hit the ground. 

_Just because I can drill you between the eyes from a hundred meters, doesn't mean I can't like sensitive stuff! But don't spread it around._

Ashley ignored the Council as she rushed over. She knew where she had hit. The Commander had some time left.

"Kill. Udina," Shepard growled out, the blue fading from her eyes.

"What?"

"He's an agent... for Cerberus, Ash. Do it... your final order."

"Yes ma'am."

"You know not to call me th--" Shepard began but her body finally shut down. 

_I doubted you once Shepard, and I lost you. That's not happening again._

How funny life likes to be...


End file.
